Aguni
Statistics HP: 4000 MP: 9999 Exp: 10000 (Dawn of Sorrow), 3500 (Portrait of Ruin) Soul Type: Bullet Soul Drop Rate: 100% Soul Description: Create a pillar of fire that races across the ground. Soul Max Level: 1 Souls Needed for Max Level: 1 Soul MP Use: 24 Rarity: 0 Soul Synthesis: Item 1: --- Item 2: --- Weakness: Water Resist: Fire Location: The Pinnacle, Nest of Evil Role in the series Aguni first appears in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow when Celia Fortner decides that Dario Bossi is completly outmached by Soma Cruz. In order to grant Dario enough power to defeat Soma she bonds his soul with Aguni and greatly increases Dario's pyrokenesis by far. Soma uses the power of Paranoia to enter the mirror behind Dario and destroy Aguni. If the player decides to defeat Dario directly (and getting a bad ending) then Soma would seal Dario's power with a Magic Seal which would cause Aguni to overload Dario and destroy him from within. Aguni also appears in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin in the Nest of Evil Battle Tatics Aguni sends shockwaves of flame across the floor in a similar fashion to Holy Water attacks which can be jumped over, attempts to smash the player with his claws three times in a row which can be slid away from and would also fly towards the ceiling in order to hit the ground with great force. Aguni can also fly across the room, back and forth like a falling leaf, swooping down slightly in an attempt to hit you. Soul Ability Aguni's soul allows Soma to send a shockwave of flame in a forwards direction on the ground. This soul is very similar to the Frozen Shade soul, except that Aguni's travels across the ground much faster. Background Aguni is an incorrect translation of the name 'Agni', although he may be a pun on the word "agony". Agni is a Hindu and Vedic deity. The word agni is Sanskrit for "fire" (noun), cognate with Latin ignis (the root of English ignite), Russian ogon (fire), pronounced agon, and ogni, pronounced agni (fires). Agni has three forms: fire, lightning and the sun. Agni is one of the most important of the Vedic gods. He is the god of fire and the acceptor of sacrifices. The sacrifices made to Agni go to the deities because Agni is a messenger from and to the other gods. He is ever-young, because the fire is re-lit every day, yet he is also immortal. His cult survived the change of the ancient Vedic fire worship into modern Hinduism. The sacred fire-drill (agnimathana) for procuring the temple-fire by friction - symbolic of Agni's daily miraculous birth - is still used. Game Appearances Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Nintendo DS): Hidden boss. Found in the Throne Room if you use a Paranoia soul on the mirror while fighting Dario Bossi for the second time. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Nintendo DS): Sub-boss found in the coliseum like secret portrait: Nest of Evil (Note: Aguni drops no soul in this game) Category:Bosses Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Hindu Monsters